Multiple conductive feet of a chip are bonded with an electronic circuit by means of conductive solder in a welding manner, wherein the conductive solder is heated to a melting point so as to melt and attach on each of the multiple conductive feet and the electronic circuit, and the chip and the electronic circuit are bonded together, after the conductive solder solidifies. However, a high temperature occurs to influence the chip in the welding process.
To overcome above-mentioned problem, a conductive adhesive has been developed and applied to bond the chip and the electronic circuit together. Nevertheless, gaps produce after the conductive adhesive solidifies, and metal powders in the conductive adhesive increases bonding cost.
The conductive adhesive contains any one of anisotropic conductive film (ACF), anisotropic conductive adhesives (ACA), and anisotropic conductive paste (ACP). However, the conductive adhesive is not stable, for example, electrical conductivity of the conductive adhesive decreases, because metal filler in the conductive adhesive oxidizes. Furthermore, the conductive adhesive cannot bond the chip and the electronic circuit stably after a period of using time, and it takes a long time to solidify for the conductive adhesive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.